Fear and Love
by ceruleanday
Summary: Ketakutan bagi Edmund adalah sebuah pertanda. Meski selalu berarti buruk, ia bisa menarik sebuah garis lurus dari sana. Di tiap ketakutannya, akan selalu ada cinta yang menunggu tuk ditemui. Fic for mysticahime. RnR!


**Yuhuu! Akhirnya, fic The Chronicles of ****Narnia bisa selesai juga. Juju! Fic ini kupersembahkan buatmu yang cinta mati dengan Skandar~ (hei, Skandar itu suamiku ya). Haha...**

**Senangnya bisa memulai nulis fic di fandom lain. Oh ya, fic ini mengambil setting canon di film Voyage of The Dawn Treader. Semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya.**

**Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review.**

**

* * *

-.-**

**Fear and Love**

_by _**ceruleanday**

**-.-**

**

* * *

**  
Hening. Langit kehitaman dari kejauhan sana tidak benar-benar memperlihatkan kehangatan bilamana bintang maupun bulan sama-sama tak bersanding. Asap beku dari lautan luas menjadi renungan di seputar kapal raksasa nan terkuat di Narnia—_The Dawn Treader_. Sang empunya—King Caspian X—bahkan lebih memilih tuk tetap berada di dalam dek kapal bersama dengan beberapa awaknya yang terhebat, tak terkecuali bagi salah satu _King of Old_ ini.

Edmund Pevensie menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang hanya menyisakan keremangan dalam gelap. Satu-satunya suara yang masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinganya hanya decitan dari kayu-kayu kapal tempat ia berada sekarang. Tak jauh di sampingnya, seorang pangeran yang kini telah menjadi raja di Narnia telah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Berbeda dengan sang raja yang tertidur dengan anggun, Eustace Scrubb—sepupu jauhnya—mengeluarkan dengkuran khasnya di sisi terjauh dalam kamar.

Ia tak bisa tertidur, lebih tepatnya, selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang ketakutannya untuk waktu-waktu yang telah berlalu. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia dan seluruh awak kapal _The Dawn Treader _telah menginjakkan kaki di Lone Island dan menemui _Coriakin_. Mendengar nasihat sang empunya _The Book of Incanation _itu, ia terus-menerus dilanda kekhawatiran.

Sebentar, ia mendesah pelan dan memikirkan bagaimana akhir dari perjalanan menakjubkannya ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya di Narnia dengan hanya bermodalkan 'pengalaman' bertarung yang amatiran. _Well_, bukannya ia meragukan kemampuannya selama ini. Ia telah meninggalkan Narnia selama tiga tahun dan selama itu pula, ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

'_Andai Pete ada di sini sekarang. Kurasa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja...' _gumamnya sembari mengamati beberapa kerlipan sinar mungil yang mewarnai langit-langit geladak kamarnya.

Dalam keraguan, Edmund memutar kepala ke sisi kanan—tepat di mana King Caspian X telah terbuai oleh dunia mimpi. Sesekali, ia mengerucutkan bibir, menghembuskan nafas lelah, dan kembali mengamati sesuatu tepat berjarak dua meter di atasnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengikuti jejak mimpi yang lainnya malam ini.

Tak hanya itu, sang Raja Narnia yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai Raja yang paling pandai bernegosiasi ini terganggu oleh dengkuran keras milik sepupu jauhnya—Eustace Scrubb. Awalnya, ia mengira segalanya akan baik-baik saja bila hanya ia dan Lucy yang tiba di Narnia. Namun, mengingat Eustace ada bersama mereka saat Aslan lagi-lagi memanggil tuk kembali ke tanah Narnia, ia harus ekstra hati-hati. Terlebih, Eustace terlihat begitu sebal dengan kondisi tak-masuk-akal di sekitarnya.

Edmund kembali teringat dengan pesan sang empunya buku ajaib yang ditemukan oleh Lucy di Lone Island. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi-jadi kala kata '_diuji'_ menjadi biang keladi dari insomnia-nya. Sebelumnya, ia adalah anak yang sangat mudah tertidur meski dalam kondisi apapun. Tetapi, bias bayang-bayang seseorang yang perlahan muncul di benaknya semakin menambah ketakutan dalam dirinya.

'_Peter. Ya. Raja Agung yang selalu menjadi si nomor satu. Hm...'_

Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang bak tebaran kelopak bunga _sunglass _yang tumbuh abadi di Narnia kala musim semi. Dalam ketidakpastian, mata _hazel _-nya seperti menangkap bayangan sosok berwarna kehijauan aneh yang lamat-lamat berubah bentuk.

Ia melihat Peter.

'_Kau pikir kau bisa menjadi sepertiku, Ed? Kau bahkan pernah mengkhianati kami—aku, Susan, dan Lu...'_

Edmund menegakkan tubuhnya dan tak berpaling sedetik pun terhadap bayang Peter yang seakan ingin menghunuskan pedang sang Raja Narnia yang Paling Agung itu padanya. Dalam ketakutan, ia meneguk ludah dan membiarkan suara decit sepatu karet milik Peter terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Pe-Pete? A-aku—"

'_Ya. Aku tahu, Ed. Kau hanya akan mengacaukan misi Dawn Treader, sama seperti kau mengacaukan rencana Aslan di awal perjumpaan kita dengan Narnia. Kau—kau akan lagi-lagi mengkhianati Lu, para awak Dawn Treader, dan juga Caspian. Selain itu, Narnia akan kembali punah karena kesalahanmu..."_

"Ti-tidak. Wak-waktu itu... waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianati kalian, Pete. Aku sama sekali... Aku sama sekali tidak—aku tidak..."

'_Kau berusaha berdalih agar kami bisa menerimamu. Ya, aku mungkin masih bisa menerima alasanmu karena tak tahukah kau? Kau adalah adikku dan juga, mana mungkin aku memasukkan adikku sendiri dalam jerat kematian? Tapi ternyata... kau tidak berbeda dengan para Telmarine yang berusaha memusnahkan kaum Narnia._'

"Tidak... Tidak. Tidak! Kau—kau bohong, Pete! KAU BOHONG!"

'_Kau pernah membuat Aslan mati secara tak terhormat di Stone of Table. Tak sadarkah kau akan hal itu, Ed?'_

"HENTIKAN!"

'_Jangan mengingkari semua kesalahanmu, Ed!_'

"TIDAKKK!"

Semilir angin yang berhembus pelan dari kotak dua dimensi dalam geladak kapal bernuansa remang itu seperti menggelitik kulit pucat sang Raja yang baru saja terlelap. Beberapa kelopak bunga _sunglass _berpendar di sekitarnya dan menyubit nakal pipi sang Raja. Bak sekelompok gadis pemain harpa istana, si kelopak bunga menyatu dan membuat wujud. Mereka meniupkan sapaan hangat yang terasa bak _lullaby _malam. Aroma menyegarkan khas si bunga tak ayal membuat sang Raja terbangun.

Bulir-bulir keringat menetes menjadi peluh dari pelipis Edmund. Ia mengamati sekitarnya kemudian berpindah ke sana ke mari. Mata _hazel-_nya mencari-cari sesuatu, tepatnya, seseorang. Mimpi itu—di mana ia bertemu Sang Raja Agung—terasa begitu nyata. Benar-benar nyata.

Jaring besar yang dijadikan sebagai kasur miliknya bergoyang ke kiri ke kanan, menandakan orang yang berada di atasnya sedang bergerak-gerak. Deru nafasnya pun bertambah cepat beberapa kali. Sebagai kompensasi, ia pun menjadi takikardi.

Sembari mengelus dada demi menenangkan degup jantungnya, Edmund menundukkan wajah dan melirik ke samping kanannya. Kedua alisnya berkerut sesaat dan mendapati King Caspian X masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sementara di sisi lain, Eustace pun mengeluarkan dengkuran massif-nya.

'_Cuma mimpi..._' ujarnya membatin.

Dilihatnya beberapa kelopak kertas berwarna jingga berterbangan di depan matanya. Setelah mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, ia baru sadar bila ia seharusnya berterima kasih pada sosok 'gadis bunga' yang telah berbaik hati membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk.

Meski samar, Edmund tersenyum, "_thanks_."

Si 'gadis bunga' mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan semunya ke arah sang Raja Narnia. Sebelum berpisah, si 'gadis' seakan berbisik, "_anything for my King_...". Dan setelahnya, kelopak kertas bunga berwarna jingga itu melayang pergi menjauh.

Meski telah merasa lebih baik, perasaan aneh mulai berkecamuk dalam diri Edmund. Mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Sang Raja Agung dalam mimpinya, ia merasa begitu gagal. Ya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya benar-benar nekad memilih tuk bersekutu dengan Jadis si Penyihir Putih empat tahun yang lalu—tepat di mana ia dan ketiga saudara-saudarinya memasuki dunia dalam dimensi lain, Narnia, untuk pertama kalinya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh dan benar-benar gagal—gagal menjadi seorang Raja bagi dunia milik Aslan ini. Bila diingat-ingat, apakah hanya untuk sebatang coklat, ia mengkhianati Peter, Susan, dan...

...Lucy?

'_Tsk, aku memang benar-benar bodoh._'

Edmund mengacak-acak rambut coklat _hazelnut_-nya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga meremasnya dalam diam.

Lucy. Ya. Ia benar-benar mengingat masa di mana ia berbohong di depan yang lainnya. Ia berbohong padahal ia sudah benar-benar menginjak tanah bersalju di Narnia melalui lemari ajaib di rumah megah Profesor Kirke. Ia merasa bersalah pada Lucy. Dan untuk itu, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya tuk tidak lagi berbohong, terutama di depan adik kecilnya itu.

Edmund memeluk lututnya sebentar. Ia juga membenamkan wajahnya dan berusaha melupakan mimpi buruknya.

Suara ombak yang membentur kapal terkuat di Narnia—Dawn Treader—menjadi satu-satunya alunan melodi pengiring kegelisahan Edmund. Gerakan tak beraturan yang mungkin menjadi alasan seseorang merasa akan mabuk laut tak urung membuat pemuda berusia 14 tahun ini mengganti posisinya.

'_Aku takkan bisa menjadi seperti Pete. Aku bahkan tak sekuat dia. Dan juga... aku belum 18 tahun. Hn...'_

Minimnya cahaya dalam geladak kamar tak membuat Edmund berhenti berujar dalam diam. Ia terus saja membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan kakaknya—Peter. Kembali memutar pendulum, Peter-lah yang selalu menjaganya, menjadi tameng kala perang, dan pemimpin mutlak di Narnia setelah Aslan. Di luar kewajiban sebagai seorang Raja Agung, Peter adalah sosok pelindung yang terbaik, terlebih saat kondisi peperangan di Inggris membuat ke-empat Pevensie itu harus berpisah dengan orang tua mereka. Peter selalu ada kala adik-adiknya butuh, terutama bila Lucy yang memintanya.

Mengingat nama Lucy membuat hati Edmund mencelos. Ia selalu bertanya dalam hati, apakah ia layak menjadi kakak yang baik bagi adiknya itu? Lalu, apakah ia pantas menjadi Raja di Narnia setelah Peter tak lagi kembali ke sana? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu lah yang membuatnya terus berada dalam keraguan.

Menjadi anak ketiga dalam keluarga Pevensie mengajarkan suatu hal pada dirinya bahwa ia memiliki dua kewajiban besar. Pertama, terus mengejar jejak langkah sang kakak yang selalu saja menjadi panutan—Peter-lah yang berperah sebagai contoh. Dan kedua, kewajiban besar lainnya tuk menggantikan tugas Sang Raja Agung, yakni menjaga Narnia dan...

'_Edmund...'_

Kali ini, ia mendengar satu suara yang berusaha ia lupakan.

'_Edmund..._'

"Berhentilah menghantuiku, Jadis." desis Edmund dengan sorot mata tajam ke arah bayang kehijauan yang melingkari sekitarnya, "kau seharusnya sudah mati."

'_Kau jahat sekali, Edmund, my boy..._'

"Pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku lagi."

'_Kau tahu kau takkan bisa mengalahkan kakakmu. Tapi... aku bisa mengubahnya. Ya... Akan kujadikan kau rajaku dan kau akan berkuasa sepenuhnya di Narnia. Percayalah padaku...'_

"Hn. Dulu iya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Maaf, aku memang tidak seperti Pete ataupun Susan. Aku adalah aku. Edmund." jawab Edmund dengan suara lantang, tak lupa diakhiri dengan senyum tipis.

Asap hijau melayang-layang di udara dan menghembuskan hawa kebencian. Edmund akhirnya menyadari bila baik mimpi maupun bayang-bayang ketakutannya dahulu muncul sebagai akibat dari perkataan _Coriakin _waktu itu.

'_Kalian semua akan diuji oleh ketakutan kalian sendiri. Jadi, berhati-hatilah._'

"Aku—aku tidak takut padamu, Jadis."

Dan setelahnya, sosok Jadis dalam balutan asap hijau menghilang. Ada rasa tenang yang menguar di hati Edmund setelahnya.

"Hh, ketakutanku ada dua ternyata. Yang satu, Peter, dan yang lainnya—"

Edmund baru saja akan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur jaring miliknya sesaat sebelum suara gaduh pelan terdengar dari arah pintu geladak kamarnya. Ia melirik sebentar dan melihat ada sepasang mata coklat madu terlihat bersinar dari celah pintu. Saat tahu si pemilik mata, Edmund hanya bisa mendesah.

"Lu, masuklah."

Langkah-langkah kecil membuat suara decitan. Dalam balutan gaun tidur berwarna putih, Lucy melangkah pelan ke arah Edmund. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah tanya bagi Edmund. Setelah berdiri tepat di samping sang kakak, Lucy hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Edmund menyilakan kakinya dan meminta Lucy tuk duduk tepat di depannya. Sebentar, Lucy seakan menimbang-nimbang hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Setelah yakin, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dua mata coklat milik kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Lu? Tak bisa tidur lagi, eh?"

Lucy mengangguk, "mimpi buruk." jawabnya.

"Hm. Aku juga—tadi," Buru-buru Edmund menambah 'tadi', "apa ini berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang disebutkan oleh Coriakin?" lanjutnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi..."

"Ya?"

Lucy menggeleng lemah. Ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan menghembuskannya sekali. Setelah yakin, ia kembali berbicara, "tadi... ngg, aku—eh—aku bermimpi... aku bermimpi menjadi—menjadi Susan." ucapnya semakin lama semakin terdengar pelan. Edmund hanya menaikkan alis, "kurasa, aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti Susan. Tapi, ending mimpinya tidak terlalu bagus, kau tahu. Soalnya, tadi aku—ngg..."

"Ya. Aku mengerti kok." jawab Edmund tiba-tiba. Mendengar hal itu, Lucy balik menaikkan alis, "tadi aku juga bermimpi tentang Pete. Ya, bukan mimpi yang bagus. Malah, mimpi yang sangat buruk. Mungkin, aku hanya takut bila suatu saat nanti aku hanya akan menjadi pengacau kecil yang akan menggagalkan segala rencana. Di dalam mimpiku itu, Pete mengungkit-ungkit masa laluku empat tahun yang lalu. Dan... aku benci itu, padahal aku sudah melupakannya. Lalu... Jadis datang. Dan kubilang kalau aku tidak takut padanya. Tiba-tiba, mereka semua menghilang."

Sebuah garis lengkung terlihat di bibir Lucy. Poni keemasannya sedikit terkena kibasan angin dingin dari lautan yang berhembus melalui jendela geladak kamar Edmund. Karenanya, ia terlihat berusaha menghangatkan diri. Edmund pun segera menarik selimutnya dan melingkarkannya di bahu sang adik.

"_Trims_."

"_You're welcome_," balas Edmund dengan senyum, "aa, tadi aku dibangunkan oleh para bunga."

"Eh?"

"Ya, para bunga itu. Mereka kaum Narnia, kan? Teman-temanmu itu, kurasa."

Lucy memutar matanya dan teringat sesuatu, "ah ya! Para bunga itu. Mereka manis sekali. Hihi."

Hening sesaat. Sayup-sayup, suara ombak yang memecah batuan karang terdengar. Tak hanya itu, dengkuran khas Eustace yang disebut-sebut Rheepicheep mirip _piggy shout_ itu besahut-sahutan bergantian dengan si ombak. Mendengarnya, Lucy hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Kau tahan tidur bersamanya, Ed?"

Kini, gantian Edmund yang memutar mata.

"Jadi... apakah semua mimpi kita ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Coriakin?" tanya Lucy berusaha meyakinkan.

Edmund hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia menatap lama dua mata adiknya. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Lucy, Edmund pun mengambil inisiatif.

"Mendekatlah Lu."

Tanpa basa-basi, Edmund memeluk adiknya. Mendapatkan kehangatan yang diinginkan, Lucy pun seakan tenggelam dalam lautan yang nyaman. Kedua Pevensie bersaudara ini merasa benar-benar saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, tak peduli dengan kondisi kurang menyenangkan yang mungkin menanti tuk dihadapi bersama-sama.

Lama mereka tetap berada pada posisi seperti itu membuat salah satu dari mereka akhirnya terlelap. Lucy membuat suara _purr _pelan dan agaknya mengganggu telinga Edmund. Oleh karenanya, Edmund menyerahkan sebagian dari kasur jaringnya untuk Lucy meski esok harinya ia akan merasa pegal-pegal di sebagian tubuhnya.

Tak jadi masalah baginya bila ia akan terluka dalam medan perang atau merasa sakit apapun juga. Ia sudah pernah merasakan mati satu kali saat ia mengkhianati saudara-saudarinya empat tahun yang lalu. Namun, selalu ada Lucy yang akan mengobatinya dengan ramuan buatan _Father of Christmas_ itu. Disadari atau tidak, Edmund takkan bisa bertahan di Narnia tanpa mereka—Peter, Susan dan Lucy. Oleh karenanya, meski mungkin tak sekuat Peter, tak sejenius Susan, dan tak seramah Lucy, ia akan menjadi sosok raja yang bijak.

Kebijaksanaan akan selalu menjadi pemenang di antara perlombaan, bukan?

Dan Edmund memilih tuk menjadi Raja yang Bijaksana.

Sesekali, Edmund mengamati lekuk wajah Lucy kala ia tertidur tepat di sampingnya. Dalam hati, ia tersenyum senang. Walaupun dulu ia terlihat begitu cuek dan tak peduli dengan adik kecil yang telah berubah menjadi gadis manis ini, bukan berarti ia tak menyayanginya. Bagi Edmund, selalu ada tempat yang spesial untuk adik dan kakaknya. Sebab, karena mereka-lah, ia mampu menjadi Edmund yang sekarang ini.

_The Wisdom King of Narnia—Edmund Pevensie._

Ketakutan bagi Edmund adalah sebuah pertanda. Meski selalu berarti buruk, ia bisa menarik sebuah garis lurus dari sana. Di tiap ketakutannya, akan selalu ada cinta yang menunggu tuk ditemui. Sebab, Narnia akan menyediakan apapun yang tak pernah terbayang dalam imajinasi terliarnya, yakni—

—_dream, hope, magic, fear, adventure, and love._

Dan bagi seorang Edmund Pevensie, Lucy adalah kunci dari cinta atas ketakutannya.

"Selamat pagi, Lu..."

Esok harinya, ombak mulai menjadi tenang. Udara pagi yang lembut pun menyapa tanpa malu-malu. Biru langit di atas sana tak ayal menjadi _sunkiss _yang indah. Untuk hari-hari berikutnya, Edmund akan menjalani petualangannya di Narnia sebagaimana takdir menuntunnya, tanpa ketakutan dan kegelisahan.

* * *

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above,  
A__ world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
E__xactly who we are is just enough  
T__here's a place for us, there's a place for us._

**[There's A Place For Us : Carrie Underwood]**

**

* * *

-.-**

**OWARI**

**-.-**


End file.
